I'll see you later?
by Alexander J. Mercer
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS. Alex's thoughts as he found himself stuck in Limbo, after finding out his dear friend Desmond had soon died by some people he had noticed.


_**I feel so sad... so here's a little one shot involving my thoughts on Desmond's Death in AC3**_

_**Disclaimer: AC and prototype are not mine.**_

* * *

Alex sighed softly, letting the soft breeze ruffle his short curly hair, watching the low activity in New York, he exhaled shakily, sitting on the edge of the building, his mind strangely clear, and normally Icy blue eyes dull and lifeless. Of course... memory's about the fight, about his side of the story back when he was last alive, that... thing... it wasn't him... _Just me, I, and myself today_ Alex thought, looking at the now setting sun. He closed his eyes, sighing once more, before returning his gaze amongst the tall buildings, it was only recently he had gotten the news, his friend... Desmond.. had died. For what Alex didn't know, as they had parted ways before Alex had become like this, his human memories were coming back to him, some he just wished he never had. But alas, that wasn't a choice now was it? Alex let his hands fall to his lap, exhaling shakily, his emotions had returned, making him rather... responsive. But here in the after life.. well, no one was around, so emotions were safe for him at least for now.

_I never even gotten to say goodbye..._ Alex thought, remembering the last time he had saw the friendly bartender.

_"So I'll see you later?" Desmond asked, looking back at the scientist, who only nodded, pulling on his lab coat "I need to check on the others..and the sample" Alex replied, shrugging. Desmond chuckled, grinning slightly "I'll take that as a yes" he replied, Alex chuckled slightly "Of course" he said, opening the building's door "Try not to get into trouble?" Alex asked, Desmond nodded, before turning and walking away. Alex watched him for a little, sighing as he felt the familiar feeling of dread hit him once the bartender was out of sight "Don't get hurt..." he whispered to himself, turning away and walking into the building. He never noticed the black car following the bartender, nor the soldiers who had backed away into the alleys once more, tugging another scientist with them, who was muffled and pale with fear._

Alex sighed deeply, closing his eyes as he hung his head down, these emotions were overwhelming... he felt... depressed, yet angry and... relieved... _Why? Why do I feel relieved? Is it because I now know what happened to Desmond after months of disappearance?!_ Alex thought, biting his lip, he tasted blood, but he didn't care. _Every one's dead... Ark, Cole, Taggart_ Alex thought, feeling his eyes water, he shook it away nearly instantly, trying to recontrol his emotions. _Now fucking Desmond's dead. We can't even talk to eachother anymore One might be in hell, the other in heaven, and one of us can be in Limbo_ Alex thought, looking up as he sighed. He was the unlucky one, stuck in Limbo, sure he can leave New York, explore, but really, those Alive would just ignore him, no matter how much he tried to get attention, or consume.

With a deep sigh, Alex got up, jumping down into the crowds, shuddering at the unwelcome feeling of people walking through him, he closed his eyes, adjusting to the feeling before moving along, heading to... well... where ever he could go honestly. Alex had no idea what to do, so he just wandered, looking for entertainment, or just some people doing interesting stuff. Walking amongst the crowds, he let himself become lost in his thoughts, though now and then, he thought he had saw a familiar face... but with all the people he had consumed well.. everyone looked familiar, but just out of reach. Letting himself fall into a full out sprint, he leapt above cars, a habit he had grown during his time alive. Something tugged at his mind, wishing him closer, he ignored it, but the feeling grew stronger, soon Alex found himself following the tugging feeling, now curious. _Maybe this is my way out of Limbo_ Alex thought, going into a jog, a rare feeling of hope growing in his chest.

Alex soon found himself in a park near one of the puddles, it had long fell night since he had jumped from the building he was on. Time was useless in Limbo, so.. he could of been here for years and never knew it. Sighing softly, Alex slowed down, the tugging feeling now turning into a pounding headache once he got where it led him, suddenly... all the memories he had collected, even his human memories, started sounding and playing all at once. Black covered the virus's vision, who groaned in pain, falling to all fours, one hand holding his head, he shut his eyes in pain, gritting his teeth as he waited for the memories to pass. Sadly... the memories were playing _all_ of his victim's lives, even the Evolved's.

"Cut...it..out!" Alex snarled out, he growled, tensing as his biomass rippled, a familiar scent came around, hitting his animalistic senses head on, though the memories and voices cut it off, making it hard to focus. _Well come on Angela! We'll be late!_ **Jay?! Jay? Jay! Where are you?** He's dead Cathy. _ One two he comes for you... three four he broke the door..._ **Let's go somewhere else no? **All of a sudden... the memories broke off, the voices fading back to black, as Alex's vision returned to him, he got up, ableit shakily though, his strength soon coming back to him. "Alex?" A familiar voice asked quietly, as if frightened, yet sure the virus wouldn't hear him. Alex lifted his head away from his hand, turning around unsurely, focusing more as he soon realized who's voice it was. "Desmond...?" Alex asked shakily, the tugging feeling breaking off as he soon focused more on the grey hooded figure.

The figure nearly froze, probably surprised on that the virus had noticed him "What... happened to you?" the figure and Alex asked at the same time, "Death" they both replied, Alex had to bite his tongue to stop himself from grinning with relief, keeping his stoic expression. Desmond stayed still, before walking towards the virus, who stiffened, unsure how to react. What happened soon after, surprised the virus, as Desmond suddenly embraced him. Alex shakily returned the embrace, still trying to comprehend that Desmond... _his_ Desmond had somehow gotten into his little Limbo world. "I finally got to see you again." Desmond said softly, tightening his grip on the taller virus, who sighed contently. "I love you"

* * *

**It was supposed to end like this, hope you liked, as I only recently found out Desmond indeed died in AC3. Your choice on who spoke the last line~**


End file.
